You're taking over me
by Sweeney Malfoy
Summary: Em uma tarde no parque, Hermione começa a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Draco Malfoy enquanto ainda estavam em Hogwarts. ( AVISO ON! )
1. Lembranças

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling.

**You're taking over me**

**Autora:** Sweeney Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

Todas as tardes eu venho nesse parque. Para pensar na vida, em como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes e me torturar cada dia mais e mais quando olho de longe ele e o filho se divertindo.

Eu sempre sento no mesmo banco, o mais afastado e escondido do parque observando pais brincando com seus filhos... Um pai em especial. A quem eu quero enganar? É obvio que eu só venho aqui para ver Draco Malfoy. Ver o culpado por minha vida estar assim, uma completa e tediosa rotina.

_Será que ele ainda lembra de mim? _

Minha vida seguiu um rumo que ninguém imaginava, nem mesmo eu. Todos pensavam que eu me casaria com o Ron e teríamos vários ruivinhos. Era o que deveria ter acontecido, talvez agora eu estivesse observando os **meus** filhos.

Como _ele_ pôde fazer isso comigo?

Parece tão fácil colocar toda a culpa nele, dizer que o frio e malvado sonserino acabou com a vida de uma destemida e boazinha grifinória. É nisso que os meus amigos acreditam, mas eu sei o que realmente aconteceu, sei da história verdadeira e quem foram os culpados, ou a culpada. Eu sabia onde estava me metendo e com quem estava lidando.

_Como eu fui idiota! _Simplesmente estúpida quando pensei que um sonserino, sangue-puro, rico, esnobe, egocêntrico e com tantos outros defeitos poderia se apaixonar por uma grifinória sabe-tudo, nascida **trouxa**, melhor amiga do seu inimigo... Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Que pergunta idiota. É obvio que eu, Hermione Granger estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Esse foi o único motivo pelo qual me entreguei totalmente a esse "relacionamento". Nem sei se posso chamar o que tivemos de relacionamento, mas sei que foi tão bom quanto um.

Tudo começou quando nós voltamos a Hogwarts para concluir o nosso sétimo ano após a batalha contra Voldemort. Eu estava animada porque eu sabia que aquele ano seria calmo, já o Harry e o Ron foram com muita má vontade, como se fossem forçados a isso. Além de nós outro trio decidiu retornar as aulas, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Após a guerra não havia muito o que falar, só que estava tudo acabado e não havia mais preocupações. Alguns estavam felizes por rever seus amigos e muitos ainda derramavam lágrimas sentindo falta daqueles que morreram lutando.

Os sonserinos não se importavam com os olhares que recebiam das outras pessoas. É, a relação entre as casas continuava a mesma.

Ron e eu tentamos ter algum relacionamento, mas não deu muito certo então optamos pela nossa amizade. Ao decorrer do ano letivo as coisas mudaram, parecia que a batalha não afetava mais a ninguém e as coisas voltaram ao normal, nos padrões de Hogwarts é claro. Os meninos se preocupavam com o quadribol, fazendo previsões de qual seria a casa vencedora e as meninas conversavam sobre moda, maquiagem e garotos. Festas e bebidas passaram a ser indispensáveis no salão comunal. As pessoas queriam que aquele último ano fosse memorável e _pra mim ele foi_.

Aos poucos Draco foi conseguindo seu respeito de volta, não só na sua casa. Todos haviam percebido que ele voltara diferente, não que ele tivesse se tornado um garoto bonzinho, isso não combina com ele, mas ele havia mudado.

Ele atraia a atenção das garotas e sou obrigada a dizer que atraia a minha também. Lindo, loiro, alto, olhos prateados, frio e se mostrava mais maduro. Como eu poderia ignorar tudo isso?

Com o tempo percebi que dedicava muita atenção a ele, eu observava todos os seus movimentos. Um dia quando estávamos jantando, eu o olhei e para a minha "sorte" no mesmo momento ele resolveu olhar na minha direção. Eu pensei em desviar o olhar e fingir que tinha sido pura coincidência, porém não foi o que aconteceu, eu não conseguia e não era a única. Ele ficou me olhando por um longo tempo, acho que até ele se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Fiquei pensando naquele momento todas as noites, pois Draco Malfoy não havia me lançado um olhar de desprezo e isso nunca seria considerado _normal_.

Para minha surpresa fomos nos aproximando aos poucos.

* * *

- **11 anos atrás** -

Lá estava eu correndo desesperada pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pois estava atrasada. _Por que ninguém me acordou?_ Agora eu não tinha tempo nem pra comer e o pior é que a primeira aula é de porções com a sonserina. Muito me irrita o fato de eu não conseguir prestar atenção na aula por causa daquele sonserino idiota.

Distraída e correndo, tem como isso dar certo? Lógico que não, mas eu só percebi isso quando esbarrei em alguém e acabei caindo de costas. O mesmo não aconteceu com a outra pessoa que só se desequilibrou.

-Ai! Me desculpa, eu sou muito desastrada e estava distraída então... –Disparei a falar, mas parei imediatamente quando me dei conta de quem estava a minha frente. Nesse momento eu esqueci tudo, que estava atrasada e tinha que levantar.

-Vai ficar ai me admirando? Aliás, você tem feito muito isso ultimamente. –E então ele sorriu, se divertindo com a minha cara de indignação e estendeu a mão para mim.

Isso não pode ser real. Draco Malfoy, aquele garoto mimado e arrogante que odeia trouxas, "o príncipe sonserino" como é chamado pela maioria em Hogwarts, está me oferecendo ajuda?

-Vai aceitar ou pretende ficar por aqui mesmo? Estamos atrasados, Você sabia? –Ele me disse fingindo uma preocupação e sorrindo em seguida.

"_Garoto, da pra parar de sorrir assim?_"

Falando a palavra "atraso", ele me despertou e eu aceitei sua ajuda.

-Eu sei muito bem que estou atrasada. Por que você acha que eu estava correndo? –Falei um pouco irritada enquanto pegava minha bolsa no chão. Só porque ele é lindo, não quer dizer que eu tenha que ser delicada com ele, certo? Um sorriso não apaga tantos anos de xingamentos.

-Então eu suponho que você não queira mais perder tempo aqui. –Ele disse encostado na parede. –Podemos ir?

-Podemos? –_Como assim "podemos"? Ele quis dizer ele e eu, juntos?_

-É, estamos indo para o mesmo lugar certo? Mas se você não quiser tudo bem. –Ele não esperou uma resposta e já estava seguindo o caminho para a sala de aula.

-Espera! –Eu disse um tanto alto demais e logo tapei minha boca. –Quer dizer... Eu vou com você.

Essas palavras soaram um tanto estranhas, principalmente sendo direcionadas ao Malfoy. Nós estávamos seguindo para a sala quando eu parei de repente. Ele parou um pouco mais a frente.

-Algum problema, Granger? –Sua voz demonstrava um pouco de impaciência.

-Quem foi que disse que eu fico te admirando por ai? –Eu sou uma tonta mesmo, depois de longos minutos é que eu lembro que ele havia dito isso.

E o que eu recebo como resposta? Gargalhadas. Isso mesmo ele ficou rindo por muito tempo.

-Posso saber qual é a graça? –Perguntei com uma verdadeira irritação, cruzando os braços.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou andando e foi parando de rir aos poucos. Eu não insisti no assunto e quando finalmente chegamos à sala, recebemos uma reclamação do Slughorn e eu acho que ele só não tirou pontos de nós, por sermos os melhores da turma. É... Tudo voltou a ser como era, o professor sempre pergunta ao Harry o que aconteceu com o "talento" dele para porções e eu me divirto com isso.

Assim que eu fui para a mesa onde estavam os meus amigos, Harry e Ron começaram a perguntar se o Malfoy havia aprontado alguma coisa.

-Porque você chegou com ele? –O Ron Lançava olhares assassinos para o sonserino.

-Coincidência. –Respondi rapidamente.

-Ele não tentou nada com você, não é? Te machucou? –O Harry era sempre desconfiado e cuidava de mim como uma irmã.

-Não, nada. –Lancei um olhar para os dois que dizia claramente que o assunto estava encerrado por ali.

No fim da aula o professor passou um trabalho em dupla e todos já estavam escolhendo seus parceiros quando o professor interveio e disse que ele iria escolher. Nesse momento todos ficaram desconfiados, é claro que daí não ia sair nada de bom.

No momento que ele anunciou que eu faria com o Malfoy dizendo que queria ver duas mentes "brilhantes" trabalhando juntas fiquei um pouco apreensiva, olhei para os meus amigos e eles estavam indignados com a situação. Quando olhei para o Malfoy ele estava muito sério, não mostrou nenhuma reação e muito menos olhou pra mim, até porque estava ocupado demais escutando a falação da Parkinson. Isso me deixou um pouco inquieta, eu sabia que ia ser difícil trabalhar com ele.

Na hora do almoço eu recebi um bilhete.

"_Me encontre na __torre de astronomia no fim da tarde__. _

_DM"_

Aquilo me irritou muito, não era um pedido e sim uma ordem. Quem ele pensa que é? Eu não sigo ordens.

Como era sobre o trabalho eu acabei indo, ele já estava lá quando eu cheguei. Eu comecei a falar demais e muito rápido, coisa que eu sempre faço quando estou nervosa, então acabei dizendo que faria o trabalho sozinha e depois diria que ele me ajudou, o que acabou resultando em uma briga. Depois de muita discussão combinamos de nos encontrar todas as noites na biblioteca até que o trabalho estivesse pronto, mas eu não gostei muito da ideia.

Diferente do que eu pensava fazer o trabalho com ele foi muito agradável, nós ficamos compartilhando informações e discutindo nossas partes. Sempre quando terminávamos a biblioteca estava deserta, então ficávamos conversando um pouco sobre vários assuntos, mas nenhum deles era muito pessoal, ninguém falava sobre guerra ou família. Uma vez eu criei coragem pra perguntar algo que não saia da minha mente.

-Malfoy? Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Eu estava nervosa, mas não queria demonstrar.

-Claro. –Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa mudança? Quer dizer... Você não me chamou de sangue-ruim nenhuma vez, nem me lançou uma azaração e aqui nós conversamos civilizadamente, coisa que eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria. –Falei tudo de uma vez.

-E o que você quer? –Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximou. -Que eu volte a te chamar assim? –Ele estava perto demais, o que me deixou sem resposta por um bom tempo, até ele erguer uma sobrancelha esperando que eu dissesse algo.

-Na-Não, claro que não. Eu só queria... –Bom, eu não pude terminar de falar já que nós fomos expulsos da biblioteca por causa do horário.

Eu fui para o meu dormitório com mais duvidas que antes. O Draco não disse o que eu queria saber e muito menos deixou claro que iria. Porque ele me atrai tanto?

_Aquele sonserino arrogante sabe disso e gosta de me provocar. _

* * *

Depois de terminar o trabalho de porções eu pensei que ele não falaria mais comigo, porém bilhetes marcando hora e local passaram a ser frequentes. Todas às vezes eu digo que não vou, mas no final acabo cedendo e ele sempre está a minha espera, como se tivesse certeza que eu sempre iria.

Meus amigos estavam desconfiados de algo, ou melhor, que eu estava saindo com alguém, então eles ficavam sempre me perguntando quem era e é lógico que eu nunca dizia.

O que eu vou dizer? _"Vejam só vocês dois, eu estou me encontrando com Draco Malfoy."_ Nesse momento os dois fariam cara de espanto. _"Isso mesmo, aquele sonserino insuportável que nos irrita desde o primeiro ano, sangue puro e... Ah, ex-comensal também. É, acho que é só isso."_ É, com certeza essa não é uma boa ideia, porque eles iriam me perguntar se eu estou louca. A resposta seria _sim_. Me perguntariam se ele tinha me enfeitiçado ou me dado alguma porção e onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei isso tudo. Pra falar a verdade _eu não sei_, mas parece que quando eu estou com ele todo o histórico de maldades e idiotices desaparece.

Aos poucos eu fui percebendo que todos os sorrisos que eu recebia dele era apenas quando estávamos a sós, na frente dos outros ele me ignorava e mantinha sempre uma expressão neutra e fria. Quando eu estou com meus amigos ele faz questão de provoca-los, sempre sendo rude e grosseiro, pra mim ele não falava nada, somente me olhava e saia.

* * *

Em um dos nossos "encontros" no pequeno e belo jardim que ficava escondido perto das estufas de herbologia eu achei que era hora de saber algumas coisas. Sim, nós sempre conversávamos em alguma torre deserta ou qualquer outro lugar pouco frequentado, parece que ele queria evitar uma plateia.

-Malfoy! Será que você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo entre... Nós? –Demorei pra falar a palavra "nós" porque era óbvio que não havia nada, mas eu só queria saber o motivo do seu comportamento totalmente inesperado.

-Acontecendo entre nós? –Como eu previa ele entendeu tudo errado.

-Não nesse sentido... É que quando estamos a sós você me trata diferente de quando estamos em público.

-E o que você queria? –Sua expressão se tornou séria e fria.

-Eu não sei, você voltou diferente. Achei que seus valores e suas crenças tivessem mudado um pouco. Principalmente depois de não receber nenhum insulto da sua parte.

-Granger, não se iluda. Talvez eu tenha percebido que algumas coisas mudaram, mas eu ainda sou um Malfoy. –Ao falar do sobrenome, ele soltou um suspiro como se isso fosse um fardo... Muito pesado.

-E por isso não tem coragem de admitir que passa horas conversando com uma sangue-ruim.

-Caramba, depois que eu parei você sente prazer em se xingar não é? Olha, eu gosto de conversar com você, mas isso não quer dizer que somos amigos e pra sua informação meus valores e crenças não mudaram. –Ele estava bastante irritado.

-Quanto mais você se explica menos eu te entendo. Como você diz não ter mudado e age super diferente dos anos anteriores em relação a mim?

-O que você quer que eu diga? Que percebi que gosto de você? Que eu não acho que você seja uma sangue-ruim? Acho melhor não perder seu tempo. –Nesse ponto da conversa não havia mais contato visual, nós procurávamos pontos distintos para "admirar".

-Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir.

Depois disso levantei e sai caminhando de volta ao castelo.

Bom, eu descobri o que queria mesmo não sendo exatamente o que eu esperava. E o que seria afinal? Uma declaração?_ Absurdo_.

Enquanto eu voltava lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, eu tentei prende-las e muito, mas depois de criar tantas expectativas e ilusões é difícil voltar à realidade._ Isso machuca._

Quando voltei ao salão comunal o Harry estava no sofá com Gina. Eles estavam sorrindo, abraçados e eu vi que era isso que eu queria. Porque eu não encontro alguém como o meu melhor amigo? Eu tinha mesmo que ficar sonhando com alguém tão... Impossível?

Como eu não queria interromper o casal, fui direto para o dormitório. Chegando lá me joguei na cama e comecei a refletir sobre toda essa loucura. É irônico pensar que no começo do ano eu dizia aos meus amigos que esse ano seria "normal". Certo, não tem Voldemort, dementadores ou comensais nos perseguindo e isso é maravilhoso, porém eu estou... Gostando de um ex-comensal. Eu sei que ele não queria estar desse lado da guerra, o Harry me disse que ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore e no final a mãe dele salvou a vida do "menino que sobreviveu" e isso é...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta e entrando logo em seguida. Era a Gina. Ela é minha melhor amiga e isso não é segredo pra ninguém, mas no momento eu queria muito ficar sozinha.

-Oi Mione, você está se sentindo bem? –Ela veio se aproximando e sentou na minha cama.

Porque ela tinha que fazer essa pergunta? Nesse momento eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente, eu não aguentava mais guardar aquilo só pra mim. A ruiva soube naquele momento que essa era a minha resposta, então ela se aproximou mais e levou minha cabeça até o colo dela, onde eu fiquei me desmanchando por alguns minutos.

-Amiga, o que houve? Fala pra mim? –Enquanto alisa meu cabelo ela demonstra uma verdadeira preocupação, isso me lembra muito a Sra. Weasley.

-Eu fui muito idiota, só isso. –_Será que eu devo contar? Ela não diria ao Harry... Diria?_

-Por quê? Isso é por causa de um garoto não é? Aquele com quem você se encontrava, certo?

-O quê? –Nesse momento eu me sentei na cama e fiquei encarando ela por um tempo. – O que você sabe sobre isso?

-Quase nada, só sei o que o meu irmão e o Harry contaram, que você andava distraída e sumia por muito tempo. Eu também percebi isso, todas as vezes que eu queria falar com você, saia te procurando por todo esse castelo e nunca te achava. –Ela deu uma pequena pausa esperando uma resposta minha, mas como essa não veio, ela continuou. –Pelo que eu estou vendo, tudo que eu disse é verdade. Tem mesmo um garoto e eu acho que ele é um idiota, quem é ele e o que ele fez?

-Ok, eu vou te contar, mas você tem que me prometer que vai manter isso em segredo. Por favor Gina, ninguém pode saber disso, muito menos o Ron e o Harry. Promete?

-Claro, eu prometo. –Ela sabia que era algo realmente importante.

Olhei todo o quarto pra ter certeza que não havia nenhuma menina e tranquei a porta para ter certeza de que ninguém iria escutar.

_Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar_.

-Eu estava me encontrando com... É... Aquele... Com o... É... –Eu não conseguia falar pelo simples fato de que essa situação era absurdamente improvável.

-Mione, a ideia é você falar o nome do garoto. –Minha amiga estava impaciente e isso não era novidade.

-Com o Draco Malfoy. –Falei rapidamente e cobri meu rosto.

Eu não queria ver a reação dela, mas depois de muito tempo sem ouvir nada achei que eu já podia voltar a encarar a ruiva. A reação dela foi inesperada, porque eu achava que ela ia gritar comigo, mas não, ela estava rindo.

-Isso é hora pra ficar fazendo esse tipo brincadeira? –Ela continuava rindo, mas depois de olhar pra mim e ver que eu estava séria ela parou. -Merlin, isso é sério mesmo? –As risadas deram lugar ao espanto.

-Você acha mesmo que eu iria brincar com isso? Claro que é sério.

-Nós estamos falando do mesmo Draco Malfoy?

-Você conhece mais de um?

-Não, mas isso é... Vocês estavam se encontrando? Pra que? Duelar?

-Não, nós ficávamos conversando. –Nesse momento eu não pude deixar de sorrir, eu gostava das nossas conversas. Nós sempre tínhamos diferentes pontos de vista em todos os assuntos, muitas opiniões opostas. Se eu digo fogo ele fala gelo, quando eu digo que gosto de branco ele prefere preto...

-Conversando? Eu ainda não acredito nisso. Você poderia explicar melhor?

-Tudo começou depois que o professor Slughorn passou um trabalho e nós fizemos juntos. No começo eu não gostei muito, mas depois eu fui percebendo que ele não é tão desagradável assim...

Eu comecei a contar sobre as noites em que ficávamos conversando na biblioteca, os encontros em lugares escondidos, sobre o tratamento que ele me dava, que era totalmente diferente dos anos anteriores e da maneira como ele me tratava quando estávamos em público.

-Você só pode ser louca. Tudo bem, eu sei que ele é lindo e... Nossa, você já viu aquele olhar dele? Como alguém pode ser tão sexy? Merlin, deveria ser proibido. –Ela agora estava olhando para o nada, com certeza imaginando coisas pervertidas. Ela voltou à realidade quando me escutou rindo. –Que-Quero dizer, ele pode ser tudo isso, mas ainda é um Malfoy.

-Deixa só o Harry escutar você dizendo isso. –Ela sempre me fazia sorrir, mas dessa vez não durou muito tempo. -É, sou louca e iludida.

Nós ficamos conversando por muito tempo. No fim a Gina me disse o obvio – _que eu estou apaixonada_ – além disso, falou para eu não criar tantas expectativas, que não falaria nada sobre isso e que se ele aprontasse alguma coisa ela iria lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele.

Já estava na hora do jantar quando terminamos de conversar, então eu tomei um banho rápido e seguimos para o salão principal.

* * *

**N/A: **essa é a minha primeira fic, então eu espero que vocês me ajudem dando qualquer opinião.

Eu espero que gostem e Por favor, _**deixem seu review *-***_


	2. Feliz ano novo

Um mês se passou desde a nossa última conversa, eu procurava sempre evitar qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Recebi dois bilhetes em dias diferentes. O primeiro dizia:

"_A conversa não havia terminado quando você decidiu me dar às costas._

_Não tire suas próprias conclusões. _

_DM"._

E o segundo:

"_Você está me evitando?_

_DM_"

Depois disso não havia mais bilhetes, muito menos encontros. Eu sentia falta e acho que era a única, pois todas as vezes que eu o via ele estava conversando e sorrindo com os amigos.

-Malditos sonserinos, tinham que reservar o campo pra treinar quadribol logo hoje? –Enquanto andávamos pelos corredores, Ron praguejava e falava mal das serpentes.

-Não se preocupe, treinamos amanhã. Ainda temos muito tempo. –Harry também estava com raiva, mas não deixava tão claro quanto o ruivo.

-Eu sei, sem falar que nosso time é muito melhor. Aposto que conseguimos vencer esses idiotas mesmo sem treinar. –Esse é o Ron, sempre se gabando.

-Então porque você não para de reclamar? Se vocês são tão bons assim não deviam se preocupar com o treino deles. –Confesso que fui um pouco rude, mas eu perdi completamente a minha paciência com esses dois.

Andei pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e quando parei embaixo de uma árvore, percebi que estava perto do campo. De onde eu estava dava pra ver o time da sonserina treinando, então decidi que ficaria por ali mesmo, lendo... Ou pelo menos tentando.

Pois é, eu _tentei_ e foi em vão, lógico. Coloquei o livro de lado e decidi fechar os olhos um pouco, o que não é uma atitude muito inteligente quando se tem por perto várias pessoas que te odeiam e dariam tudo pra te fazer mal. De repente minha mente começou a viajar por cenas que nunca aconteceram e que eu sei que nunca iriam se tornar reais. Imagens do Draco sorrindo pra mim, seus olhos, minha mão passeando pelos seus cabelos, ele me abraçando e depois me... Beijando. Com esse último pensamento eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas mesmo assim eu não abri os olhos. **Como será o beijo dele?**

Fiquei imaginando essas coisas por muito tempo e acabei adormecendo ali, até escutar passos se aproximando. Como eu estava em uma "zona de perigo" despertei rapidamente e quando olhei para cima vi a pessoa que eu estava evitando. Tenho que admitir que com o uniforme de quadribol ele fica muito mais... _Ok Hermione, se controla_.

-Você não devia estar dormindo perto de um lugar cheio de pessoas "malvadas". –Ele falou sarcasticamente, me olhando de cima com aquela típica pose de superioridade.

-Eu sei me defender sozinha. –Eu fiquei de pé. Não queria ter que ficar olhando para cima.

-Porque você está aqui? Aqueles idiotas mandaram você espionar o nosso treino?

-Eles não são assim e mesmo se pedissem eu não faria.

-Claro, o santo Potter e o weasel são bonzinhos demais pra isso não é? –Ele deixou claro o seu desgosto ao pronunciar os meus amigos.

-Eu não sei, só estou dizendo que tenho coisas mais interessantes pra fazer. –Esse garoto tem o dom de me deixar irritada.

-É, eu sei. –Ele está sorrindo como se estivesse aprontando alguma coisa e eu não gosto nada disso.

-Sabe? O que você sabe? –_Não há motivos pra ficar tão nervosa assim. Certo?_

-Sei qual o seu conceito de "mais interessante".

Nesse momento ele veio se aproximando. A cada passo que ele dava em minha direção eu recuava, mas infelizmente eu senti algo sólido as minhas costas, eu não tinha saída. Eu senti o seu corpo colado ao meu e agora seu braço esquerdo estava apoiado na árvore, ao lado da minha cabeça. Ele me fitava profundamente e eu vi que seus olhos estavam escuros... _Tempestuosos_.

-O q-que você pensa que está fazendo? O que quer dizer com "meu conceito"? Você não sabe nada sobre mim. –Eu tentava afasta-lo, mas não era exatamente o que eu queria fazer. O que será que ele iria pensar de mim se eu o beijasse agora? _Hermione, por favor se controla_.

-Você faz perguntas demais, sabia? –Ele ainda me olhava, mas agora estava rindo.

-E você não responde nenhuma.

-Certo, o que estou fazendo é obvio. Apenas conversando... –Ele disse da mesma maneira que se fala sobre o tempo.

_Não existe ninguém mais sínico que esse Malfoy. _

-E, eu sei muito mais do que você imagina. Você é muito transparente, Granger.

-Do que você está falando?

-Percebi que você é uma péssima _oclumente. –_Ele veio se aproximando do meu ouvido e sussurrou. - Tenho uma novidade pra você, eu sou um ótimo legilimente_. _Ver seus pensamentos se tornou muito interessante, principalmente os de alguns minutos atrás.

No momento em que ele disse isso meu mundo desabou, eu não sentia mais minhas pernas e se não fosse o corpo dele prendendo o meu na árvore, eu teria caído._ Eu não acredito que eu escutei isso. Ele sabe de todos os meus... _

-Você está preocupada? –Ele continuava sussurrando e lendo meus pensamentos. _Cretino!_

-Para com isso. Quem você pensa que é pra invadir minha mente assim? –Depois que eu percebi a gravidade da situação, consegui falar algo e tentei empurrar ele. _Não obtive sucesso_.

-Qualquer um pode fazer isso, desde que seja um bom legilimente. Você devia ter mais cuidado com o que anda pensando, Granger. –Ele falou de uma forma sedutoramente arrastada e depois me deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço.

_Ele só pode estar querendo me enlouquecer._

-Isso é um absurdo. Olha, porque você não vai procurar seus amiguinhos idiotas e me deixa em paz? Aliás, você não tem medo de um deles te ver aqui comigo, assim tão próximos? –É, esse era o _meu momento_.

-Você está fugindo do assunto e saiba que eu não estaria aqui se não quisesse. –Ele parou de dar atenção ao meu pescoço e voltou a me olhar.

-Jura? –Era a minha vez de ser sarcástica, acho que alguns dias na companhia dele me fez mal. –Fica longe de mim.

Peguei o meu livro e voltei para o castelo. Pode ser estranho, mas mesmo sabendo que ele pode me atormentar o ano inteiro com o que descobriu, eu estou feliz.

* * *

Os dias se passaram lentamente e tudo estava calmo, nenhuma novidade. Quero dizer, o Ron agora está namorando a Luna e o relacionamento deles é muito engraçado. A loirinha mudou bastante depois da guerra, ela ainda fica falando sobre coisas que ninguém entende, mas não é tão lunática quanto antes. No começo eu achei estranho, mas quem sou eu pra falar isso?

É obvio que eu apoio totalmente o namoro deles. Não é como no sexto ano que eu chorei no ombro do Harry quando vi Ron beijando a Lilá. Eu pensava que o amava, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu e nossa tentativa de namoro, nós percebemos que não era o que queríamos e voltamos a nossa amizade.

Eu parei de ignorar o Malfoy, pois sempre que tinha uma oportunidade ele me puxava pra algum lugar. Ficávamos conversando e discutindo sobre tudo e o mais estranho era que ele nunca mais tocou no assunto "legilimente", mas tenho certeza que ele sempre estava invadindo minha mente. Eu não perguntava mais sobre mudanças ou qualquer coisa que fizesse a gente discutir, _pelo menos não seriamente_. Acho melhor deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu irei descobrir alguma coisa, _ou não_, mas isso não importa no momento.

Nós voltamos pra casa dois dias antes do natal. Um dia antes do feriado eu sai com a minha mãe para comprar presentes. Para os meus amigos não havia mistério, eu sabia do gosto de cada um deles, mas eu queria comprar um presente para o Malfoy, o que tomou o meu dia inteiro e uma parte da noite. É difícil escolher um presente pra uma pessoa que com certeza já tem tudo, principalmente estando no meu mundo trouxa. Depois de procurar e procurar eu encontrei um relógio e achei perfeito, já que é um objeto usado nos dois mundos. Ele tinha um estilo elegante, a pulseira era preta de couro, o mostrador de prata em tons inox, o painel era preto, com os demais detalhes prateados e resistente à água. Por ser de uma marca muito famosa era muito caro e minha mãe não gostou muito disso, mas depois de muita insistência minha e muita relutância dela, eu consegui levar o objeto.

Durante o dia de natal recebi presentes dos meus amigos e mandei os deles, o do sonserino também seguido de um bilhete.

"_Como eu não sei exatamente o que você gosta, muito menos o que precisa, resolvi comprar algo que eu acho que combina com você._

_Pra falar a verdade nunca te vi usando um. _

_Eu sei que é um objeto trouxa e eu vou entender se não quiser usar, mas um bruxo_

_também precisa saber as horas. Certo?_

_Enfim, a escolha é sua. _

_Eu realmente espero que goste. _

_Feliz natal!_

_HG"_

À noite eu recebi um presente e não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi um pequeno cartão com as iniciais 'DM'. Quando eu abri o embrulho, vi uma caixa quadrada e achatada de veludo preto. Dentro da caixa encontrei um colar maravilhoso, de prata e com um pingente 'único'. Uma serpente em volta de um rosa vermelha com pétalas de rubi. _Simplesmente maravilhoso_.

"_Não há muito que dizer a respeito do presente, _

_somente que o achei tão lindo quanto você._

_Acho que nos representa perfeitamente. Sei que você é _

_inteligente o bastante para entender o que estou dizendo._

_Feliz natal._

_DM"_

É, eu sei do que ele estava falando. Ele é a serpente que vai ficar sempre ao redor da Rosa e eu realmente espero que isso seja_ verdade_.

* * *

Durante nosso retorno a Hogwarts, Harry, Gina e eu estávamos na mesma cabine do trem. Ron e Luna estavam no corredor, tudo estava indo muito bem até que...

-Oh meu Merlin, Mione que lindo. –Gina se mostrou bastante fascinada com o meu colar. –Quem te deu? –Ela realmente ignorou todos os meus sinais que diziam pra ela manter a boca fechada.

Harry notou a "animação" da namorada e veio saber o motivo olhando o meu pescoço.

-Nossa, é realmente muito bonito e parece que foi caro. –Meu amigo me olhava desconfiado. _Ah, eu vou matar essa ruiva tagarela_.

-É... Foi um presente do meu, do... Meu pai. –Lancei um olhar pra Gina que pedia claramente pra ela ficar quieta.

Parece que o Harry não aceitou muito essa história, ele com certeza pensa que eu estou escondendo algo, o que não deixa de ser verdade. O resto da viagem foi tranquila e quando chegamos ao castelo, trocamos de roupa e fomos para o salão principal.

Eu comia e conversava com os outros quando de repente eu olhei para a mesa da sonserina e vi que _**ele**_ estava olhando pra mim, mas não era o único. O Harry estava na minha frente e se mostrou interessado em saber quem estava chamando a minha atenção, então eu desviei meu olhar antes que ele decidisse se virar e descobrir quem era a pessoa.

Agora eu entendo o porquê dele não querer que as pessoas saibam da nossa aproximação, isso seria complicado tanto pra ele quanto pra mim. Eu notei que o moreno ia falar algo, mas eu fui salva. Graças a Minerva, nova diretora de Hogwarts, que interrompeu nosso jantar para anunciar a festa de ano novo.

Nos dias seguintes a única coisa que eu fiz foi estudar, mas todos os alunos estavam animados para a festa, não era exatamente um baile, era só uma festa para celebrar a passagem de ano, então não era obrigado ter um par.

* * *

-Agora me diz, porque essas garotas precisam de quatro horas pra se arrumar? –Como sempre o Ron estava reclamando de algo.

-Pelo menos no final vale a pena. –Harry sempre via o lado bom das coisas.

Eram exatamente quatro horas da tarde e a festa só começava as oito, mas por todo o castelo só se via meninos, pois todas as meninas –_exceto eu_– estavam nos dormitórios se arrumando.

Nós estávamos sentados no jardim, meus amigos estavam conversando enquanto eu lia. Alguns minutos depois eu me despedi deles e fui para o salão comunal começar a me arrumar também.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu quarto, Gina estava começando a se arrumar e Parvati estava tomando banho. Enquanto eu esperava ela sair, fiquei ajudando a ruiva escolher a roupa, sapato e maquiagem. No final ela escolheu um vestido branco que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, justo e com mangas, as sandálias eram da mesma cor.

Depois que o banheiro foi desocupado eu comecei o meu banho. Trinta minutos mais tarde eu sai e depois de usar porções e feitiços no meu cabelo, ele ficou da maneira que eu queria, liso e dando algumas voltas nas pontas. O vestido que eu escolhi é rosa, bem mais claro do que o do baile de inverno, ele é longo, tomara que caia, justo no busto e na cintura, tecidos leves na parte inferior e tem uma fenda que começa no meio da coxa e vai até o pé. Meu sapato era um scarpin prateado. Optei por uma maquiagem que marcava bem meus olhos, com lápis, rímel e delineador, nos lábios apenas um gloss rosa. Por último coloquei o colar que o Draco me deu e brincos prateados.

Quando eu olhei no relógio eram oito horas e dez minutos, todas as minhas colegas de quarto já tinham ido. Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e sinceramente, eu gostei do resultado.

-Vamos ver por quanto tempo você consegue ficar só olhando de longe, Malfoy. –Sussurrei para o espelho e sai logo depois.

No caminho para o salão principal eu recebi muitos olhares de admiração e escutei muitos elogios, eu gostei disso, mas não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco envergonhada. Fiquei extremamente admirada quando vi que o salão agora estava muito bem decorado, o céu enfeitiçado estava estrelado e limpo, as quatro mesas foram substituídas por pequenas mesas redondas forradas com tecido branco e prata com lugares para seis pessoas, encima de cada uma havia um arranjo de rosas brancas, as paredes do salão também estavam cobertas com tecidos leves, nas cores branco e prata, além disso, algumas estrelas caiam como cascata em frente aos tecidos na parede. A longa mesa dos professores foi substituída pelo buffet com um cardápio variado, diversos tipos de carne, saladas, frutos do mar e muito mais. As bebidas eram cerveja amanteigada, que não pode faltar e champanhe. Em cada canto do salão havia aparelhos responsáveis pelas músicas.

Andei mais um pouco e encontrei meus amigos perto de uma mesa. Eles também estavam muito bonitos com roupas sociais e o ruivo ficou muito feliz por não usar um traje igual ao do baile de inverno.

-Uau! Hermione, você está maravilhosa. –O Ron me olhava de cima a baixo repetidas vezes. Ele ficou de boca aberta, _literalmente_.

-Cuidado, a Luna pode não gostar disso. –_É, essa noite vai ser muito boa._

-Não se preocupe, ela foi falar com algumas amigas. Ela vai demorar. –Depois de dizer isso ele piscou pra mim. Eu sei que era só brincadeira, mas ele nunca tinha feito isso antes e em troca eu dei uma tapa no braço dele.

-Ei, era brincadeira. –Ele passou a mão no braço e todos estavam rindo.

Depois de um tempo Luna se juntou a nós e também estava usando um vestido branco assim como a maioria. Escolhemos uma mesa e ficamos conversando, até que eu resolvi pegar uma bebida, dizendo que estava com sede, mas claro que tinha outro motivo e esse era que eu também não queria ficar segurando vela o tempo todo.

Fui até onde estavam as bebidas e peguei uma cerveja amanteigada. Me virei para olhar o local e procurar "alguém", porém fui interrompida, Dino Thomas veio falar comigo e depois o Simas, mas eu não dei muita atenção a eles, principalmente quando vi o Draco com os amigos vindo em nossa direção.

Ele estava com os cabelos desalinhados, usando uma camisa social branca com manga ¾, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, calça jeans preta, um sapato esporte fino também preto e... _Eu não acredito_! O relógio que eu lhe dei no natal estava no pulso esquerdo dele e como eu previa ficou _lindo_. Eu não pude esconder o sorriso, mas não o mantive por muito tempo.

O grupo dele se aproximou de onde nós estávamos e estranhamente eles não nos deram muita atenção, então voltei a falar com os meninos, mas como minha alegria dura pouco...

-Granger, vejo que trocou de guarda-costas. Por quê? Aqueles dois imbecis cansaram de você?

Eu não reconheci o dono da voz, então me virei para dar uma boa resposta e vi que era Theodore Nott, perto dele estavam Parkinson e Zabini, mais a frente estava o Draco. Ele já estava um pouco longe dos outros, mas voltou quando escutou a voz de Nott.

-Eu acho que isso não lhe diz respeito. –Eu estava calma, ninguém estragaria essa festa.

-Ei ei, calminha ai. Hoje é dia de diversão cara, vamos. –Dessa vez quem falou foi o Blaise enquanto puxava o amigo pelo braço.

Ninguém a nossa volta percebia o que estava acontecendo, estavam todos distraídos e se divertindo, coisa que _**eu**_ deveria estar fazendo.

-Então deixa eu me divertir um pouco a minha maneira. –Theodore lançava olhares maliciosos a minha perna exposta pela fenda e eu não gostei nada disso.

Simas e Dino replicaram à insinuação, mas ele ignorou totalmente a presença deles.

-Já chega. –Draco parecia irritado e com esse comando silenciou o seu colega. –Vamos sair daqui! Agora!

Ele acatou a ordem do loiro e saiu. Às vezes eu amo essa autoridade dele. _Como é? Eu disse "amo"? Ok, acho que essa cerveja está me fazendo mal._ Antes de seguir o caminho feito por Nott, Draco olhou pra mim e Blaise fez um comentário bastante gentil, o que não deixa de ser estranho vindo de um sonserino.

-Você está muito bonita Granger. Com licença. –Ele falou e saiu. Eu notei que Pansy não gostou muito do comentário dele, mas não falou nada a respeito.

Depois disso eu voltei para a mesa onde estavam os meus amigos e só o Harry estava lá.

-Onde estão os outros? –Perguntei enquanto sentava.

-Não sei, saíram há pouco tempo. Luna saiu e não voltou, então Ron e Gina foram procurar ela.

O guardanapo estava muito interessante para o moreno e alguns minutos depois ele me convidou para dançar.

Dançamos cinco músicas, depois os outros chegaram e disseram que a Luna tinha saído à procura de Narguilés. Nos divertimos bastante e quando já estava próximo da meia noite todas as taças foram enchidas com champanhe e cada aluno pegou uma. Ficamos esperando até o relógio do castelo anunciar que já podíamos comemorar a chegada de um novo ano. De repente fogos de artifício começaram a explodir nos terrenos de Hogwarts e no teto enfeitiçado iluminando todo o salão. A partir disso todos estavam se abraçando e desejando felicidades uns aos outros, momentos depois nós jantamos e continuamos curtindo a festa.

Era exatamente uma hora da manhã quando eu fui caminhar sozinha pelo jardim e lá estava bem frio, diferente do clima dentro do salão. No chão havia uma fina camada de neve e com muita dificuldade, por causa dos sapatos, fui para perto do lago onde a lula estava balançando preguiçosamente seus tentáculos na superfície.

-Com certeza olhar a lula gigante é muito mais interessante que aturar aqueles manés.

Eu não precisava me virar para saber quem tinha falado isso, mas mesmo assim o fiz e vi o Draco se aproximando.

-Você é sempre muito gentil. –Eu sorri quando ele parou na minha frente.

-Alguma dúvida senhorita Granger? –Ele me perguntou enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que não senhor Malfoy. Por favor, perdoe minha insolência. –Peguei cada lado do vestido e lhe fiz uma reverência. Com esse movimento minha perna ficou a mostra, o que prendeu bastante a atenção do loiro. E eu? _Sorri vitoriosa_.

-A senhorita será perdoada se... Aceitar dar uma volta comigo. –Ele falou de maneira galante e me ofereceu o braço.

-Oh, claro. Será uma honra. –Fiz mais uma reverência. _Amei fazer isso, principalmente ao ver a reação dele._

Segurei seu braço e andamos em volta do lago.

-Ah, muito obrigada pelo colar, eu amei. É simplesmente maravilhoso.

-Achei que gostaria e como imaginei, ficou ótimo em você. –O comentário dele me deixou muito feliz. –E eu também agradeço pelo relógio, você tem bom gosto, ele é muito bonito.

-Achei ele parecido com você.

-Então você acha que eu sou lindo, elegante, valioso e esnobe. Eu sempre soube disso. –Ele falou com sua típica pose de superioridade.

-Você esqueceu o "modesto". –Ele riu e concordou. -Achei que você não iria usar, por ser um objeto trouxa, sem falar que eu nunca te vi usando um.

-Pode ser trouxa, mas eu reconheço o valor de um objeto e não deixaria esse guardado, principalmente por que foi você quem me deu. –Quando ele disse isso eu soube que meu rosto estava vermelho. –E realmente, eu nunca usei muito, mas já que é um presente seu...

-Sinto-me honrada. –Nós já estávamos longe do salão, então a única coisa que iluminava o caminho era a lua.

Andamos por tanto tempo que eu até esqueci o frio. Quando percebi, nós estávamos perto das estufas de herbologia.

-Vem!

Ele me puxou pra uma das estufas e chegando lá eu vi que era uma das que não estavam sendo mais usadas e por isso não havia nenhuma planta. Estaria completamente vazia se não fosse por uma longa mesa no centro. Draco foi até ela, se sentou e eu preferi ficar em pé na sua frente.

-Até que hora você acha que vai durar essa festa?

-Eu não sei, talvez até as duas ou três no máximo. Por quê? Você tem hora pra dormir é? –Ele com certeza _ama_ me provocar.

-Não se tiver algo que me distraia. Caso contrário a única coisa que posso fazer é dormir. –Eu vou entrar no joguinho dele, vamos ver no que vai dar.

-Claro. –Ele me encarava e eu torcia pra que ele não conseguisse ler meus pensamentos, mas pelo sorriso malicioso dele era obvio que era o que ele estava fazendo. –Então vamos nos distrair.

Ele levantou e pegou uma pequena caixa do bolso, colocou em cima da mesa e lançou um feitiço nela. A caixa aumentou e quando ele abriu tirou de lá uma garrafa de firewhiskey e dois copos.

-O que? Como você conseguiu isso? –Mesmo sabendo que já éramos maiores de idade e isso não seria problema, eu ainda me sentia como se tivesse quebrando regras.

-Da pra você deixar de ser a senhora "sabe-tudo perfeitinha" só por hoje?

-Ok ok. –Joguei as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição. -Mas é que eu nunca bebi isso antes.

-Existe sempre uma primeira vez Granger... Pra tudo.

-Eu sei, mas tem que ser com você?

-Sim. –Ele se aproximou com a garrafa. –Sempre que quiser experimentar algo novo, pode vir falar comigo. –Ele piscou pra mim e mordeu o lábio inferior. _Merlin, por que você faz isso comigo?_

Draco encheu um copo até a metade e me entregou, depois fez o mesmo com o outro. Observei ele bebendo o líquido e sua expressão estava tranquila, era como se estivesse bebendo água.

-Quando foi sua primeira vez? Quero dizer... A primeira vez que você bebeu firewhiskey. –Tive que deixar tudo bem claro pra que ele entendesse que eu estava falando da bebida.

-Foi aos dezesseis. Eu estava tendo alguns problemas por causa daquele idiota com cara de cobra então... Tentei me distrair com bebidas e garotas.

-Entendo. –Essa era a primeira vez que falávamos sobre Voldemort e os problemas causados por ele. –Eu lembro que o Harry ficava dizendo o tempo inteiro que você tinha se tornado um deles.

-Mesmo?

-É, antes do ano letivo começar nós seguimos você e sua mãe até a Borgin & Burkes, não deu pra ver muita coisa, mas depois disso ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que você era um... Comensal. –Percebi que ele ficou tenso e a culpa era toda minha por trazer essas lembranças de volta. _Hermione você é mesmo uma tonta._

-No final o 'testa rachada' tinha razão. –Ele falou sem animação.

-Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso, pelo menos não no começo.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio ele voltou a sentar na mesa e eu continuei de pé. Fiquei um tempo olhando o copo que estava na minha mão e finalmente criei coragem para experimentar o liquido dourado. Assim que eu dei o primeiro gole, minha boca e garganta pareciam estar em chamas. Com certeza eu fiz uma cara muito feia porque o sonserino não parava de rir e me incentivou a continuar, dizendo que com o tempo eu iria me acostumar. Ele estava certo, foi isso que aconteceu.

-Você está linda. –Enquanto eu admirava a lua, me surpreendi com o comentário dele.

-Obrigada. Você também está muito bem. –Tentei aliviar um pouco o clima tenso que eu mesma provoquei e sentei ao lado dele.

-Nossa, obrigado. –Ele estava rindo e eu preferia que ele ficasse assim. –Pensei que você diria que eu estou irresistivelmente sexy.

-Se quer saber o que eu acho é só usar legilimência. –Me aproximei do ouvido dele. –Você é ótimo nisso, não é? –Em seguida dei um simples beijo em sua nuca e eu sei que ele gostou.

-Não preciso, eu já sei. –Depois de dizer isso, o loiro esvaziou o copo e o deixou de lado.

Draco levantou e agora estava na minha frente. Ele tirou o copo da minha mão, colocou ao lado do dele e veio se aproximando até que seu corpo estivesse bastante confortável entre minhas pernas, suas mãos seguravam minha cintura e me puxavam até ele, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados. Meu coração estava acelerado e minha respiração descompassada. _Hermione, Calma!_ Minhas mãos estavam alisando os braços dele, que agora estavam totalmente ao redor do meu corpo.

-Você ainda quer saber? –O rosto dele estava a apenas alguns milímetros do meu e eu conseguia sentir sua respiração.

-O que? –Minha voz saiu como um sussurro. –D-do que você está falando?

-Você ainda quer saber como é o meu beijo?

**Ai. Meu. Merlin**, eu não acredito que ele ainda lembra disso. _Que vergonha_, ele realmente viu tudo o que eu estava pensando quando estávamos perto do campo.

Não tive tempo para pensar em muita coisa, pois senti sua boca selada a minha e sua língua pedindo passagem, que obviamente foi cedida por mim. _Menta e firewhiskey_, esse era o sabor do beijo dele. As mãos do sonserino acariciavam a minha cintura e meus braços estavam em volta do seu pescoço, eu comecei a tocar no cabelo dele e com isso tive a certeza de que era tão macio quanto eu imaginava. Enquanto eu estava concentrada nos cabelos loiros do sonserino, senti suas mãos frias descendo para minha perna e um arrepio se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Ele a ergueu até que ficasse enlaçada em sua cintura e começou a acariciar e apertar. Sua boca parou de dar atenção a minha e foi descendo para o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando enquanto eu acariciava sua nuca.

De repente minha mão começou a passear por dentro da camisa dele e a alisar sua barriga. _Tantos anos de quadribol fizeram muito bem a ele e eu não conseguia parar, eu queria mais. _Percebi que ele gostou da minha caricia quando recebi uma leve mordida na orelha, com isso ele fez com que eu lhe deixasse marcas das minhas unhas.

Eu queria provar a pele dele como ele estava fazendo comigo, então comecei a beijar seu pescoço e passar minha língua pela sua orelha, como resposta recebi um aperto na cintura.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, mas não pude ignorar um barulho que escutei do lado de fora da estufa e por impulso o afastei.

-O que houve? –Ele me olhava com uma expressão que mostrava claramente o aborrecimento por ter sido interrompido.

-Você não escutou? Ouvi passos. –Eu _tentava_ olhar através da estufa procurando por algo ou alguém, mas estava muito escuro o que dificultou tudo.

-Não tem ninguém além de nós aqui. Já sei, você está com medo de ser pega e por isso fica escutando coisas. –Ele estava rindo, com certeza zombando de mim.

-O que? Que absurdo!

Ele continuou rindo, acho que da minha cara de indignação, mas parou quando viu que eu fiquei irritada, o empurrei e fui em direção à saída da estufa.

-Você já vai? Pensei que não tivesse hora pra dormir.

_Ele não para. Simplesmente ama me irritar._

-Boa noite, Malfoy.

Quando ele viu que eu não estava brincando, foi atrás de mim, me puxou de volta e me empurrou na parede, colando seu corpo no meu.

-Você pensa que pode sair assim? Sem terminar o que começamos? –Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido.

-Me solta! –Eu não queria sair e nem que ele me soltasse, mas não podia facilitar.

-Você não quer que eu te solte. –Ele não deixou que eu respondesse e já estava me beijando novamente.

Nós ficamos ali, desfrutando o resto da noite a base de beijos e firewhiskey.

_A muito tempo eu havia percebido, mas agora eu pude ter certeza de que ele tem total controle sobre mim. _Sempre achei que era exagero da Gina quando ela vinha me contar como se sentia quando estava com o Harry, mas agora eu posso saber o que são esses arrepios, frio na barriga e essa vontade de parar o tempo para prolongar esse momento e se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer no final desse ano só aumentaria o meu desejo.

* * *

Eram quatro e meia da manhã quando nós decidimos que era hora de voltar para o castelo, nossa despedida foi um pouco demorada. Alguns minutos depois eu voltei para o salão comunal e tive uma bela surpresa. Assim que passei pelo quadro vi alguém deitado no sofá, me aproximei e vi que era o Harry. Decidi que não iria acorda-lo, isso renderia um belo de um interrogatório e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era dormir e reviver cada momento que passei com o Draco, porém não foi o que aconteceu. Eu já estava no terceiro degrau quando escutei a voz do meu amigo.

-Sua festa demorou bastante não foi? –Ele fez questão de destacar o "sua festa" e isso me irritou.

-Foi sim e a sua? –Cruzei meus braços enquanto descia os degraus.

-A minha terminou as duas e pensei que estivéssemos na mesma, mas quando a Gina me disse que você não estava no dormitório fui te procurar. –Ele deu uma pausa esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas como permaneci calada ele continuou. –Fiquei preocupado, principalmente quando não te achei, mas resolvi te esperar aqui.

-Preocupado comigo? Harry eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

-Eu sei disso Hermione, mas quando foi que você chegou tão tarde assim? Desde quando você desaparece pelo castelo todos os dias sem um motivo?

-Primeiro, eu acho que por ser uma festa eu tenho o direito de me divertir como eu bem entender, até a hora que eu quiser. –Ele ia me interromper, mas eu não deixei. –Segundo, não sabia que você andava monitorando meus passos. Por acaso eu tenho que ficar o tempo todo com você e o Ron? Afinal vocês também andam bem ocupados com suas namoradas. Você não acha que está sendo muito egoísta, Harry Potter?

-Então você está mesmo se encontrando com alguém. –Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

-E se eu estiver?

-Eu sinceramente espero que seja alguém que vale a pena.

-Ele vale. Boa noite Harry. –Falei suavemente antes de seguir para o dormitório.

Assim que eu deitei na cama as únicas lembranças e imagens que vinham a minha mente eram os momentos que eu passei com o Draco. Foi pensando nele que eu adormeci.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro quero agradecer a quem comentou. karinepira, Emily, Tyrant Reborn, Elisa e a todos que estão acompanhando. Muito obrigada mesmo, fico feliz que estejam gostando.

Quero me desculpar por ter demorado a postar esse novo capitulo e vou tentar postar o outro mais rápido.

É isso, espero que vocês gostem desse novo capitulo e por favor, _**deixem seu review *-***_


	3. AVISO

Venho pedir desculpas por não ter postado nenhum capitulo e nem terminado a fic ainda, principalmente aos que vêm comentando e acompanhando. A culpa é da faculdade, pois estou sempre cheia de trabalhos, atividades e provas :s Ainda não teve um dia em que pude me dedicar a essa fic, o que é uma pena já que eu quero muito finaliza-la.

Eu peço que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência e não desistam dessa fanfiction, eu amei escrevê-la e ainda estou amando, então eu vou fazer o possível para trazer os próximos capítulos o mais breve possível :) Eu **NÃO** vou abandona-la.

Peço também que vocês continuem incentivando, apoiando e deixando _reviews_, isso é muito importante pra mim *-*

Atenciosamente,

Sweeney Malfoy.


End file.
